Distopía
by MayaKumashiro
Summary: Año 2298 una era en la cual un virus que muto de un parásito llamado cordyceps afecta el cerebro humano. Personas que quieran sobrevivir tienen que hacer lo necesario para poder conseguir la cura que es temporal, ya que el virus muta. ¿Podrá Anna seguir haciendo todo lo que Kay le dice con tal de adquirir la cura? Es Elsanna.


**Hola, aquí les traigo otra historia. Espero les guste. Estará ambientada con un toque un tanto futurista, con problemas biológicos y químicos, y algunos problemas sociales que deberán enfrentar algunos personajes, pero eso ya se irá viendo. :) será Elsanna. Espero sigan las otras historias que tengo. Ojalá pudiera terminar una en vez de empezar otra jajaja **

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1<p>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba totalmente aburrida en mi pequeña casa o si era eso esta chatarra; estaba en la cocina haciéndome de cenar en la pequeña y oxidada estufa de gas, mientras escuchaba las noticias en el viejo televisor que quien sabe como, pero seguía funcionando. Cada día de mi existencia me preguntaba el porque nuestra gente debía vivir en estas condiciones. Son tan deplorables; mientras que los ricos disfrutan su vida al máximo. Era simplemente injusto. Me preguntaba incluso el porque de mi existencia, el como llegué a este mundo y queriendo saber algo de mis progenitores, estaba tan frustrada. Pero pues la vida debía continuar, es dura, lo sé, pero mi suerte no fue haber estado en la ciudad, donde sólo vivían los ricos, nosotros sólo estábamos situados en el gueto. Somos personas olvidadas que deben hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. ¿Porqué? Bien, en el año 2264 un virus atacó el sistema nervioso del ser humano, comenzó a haber afectaciones en los lóbulos cerebrales, después esparciendose en más áreas. Los científicos de todo el mundo se encargaron de buscar una cura, o por lo menos encontrar el porque de esto. Se dieron cuenta de que este virus mutó de una parásito: el cordyceps... cosa que tardo muchos años en descubrirse, en todo ese tiempo la población fue disminuyendo al punto de estar casi aniquilada, ya que este parásito atacaba mayormente a los hombres. La reproducción tuvo que hacerse por medio de métodos artificiales.<p>

Cada uno de los seres humanos que nacieron a partir de 2286 debían tener un implante biónico en el cerebelo y que terminaba en una especie de entrada para una conexión en la nuca, por la cual cada determinado tiempo teníamos, si queríamos seguir viviendo, implantar una sustancia para sobrevivir. ¿Qué es lo importante de esta sustancia? Pues es la "cura" que tenemos para que el parásito no nos afecte. Este parásito parecía que se había erradicado, pero no fue así. En cuanto los científicos tuvieron una cura, se descubrió que este parásito mutaba tan rápido, que se necesitaba otro refuerzo para eliminarlo parcialmente.

Y bueno... Para los ricos esto no es nada, a ellos no les afecta en lo absoluto que les planten la cura. Ellos poseen lo necesario para poder adquirla. Nosotros tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, si.

Ayer tuve un pequeño trabajo, si es que se podría llamar así, para que me abastecieran con esta sustancia. El jefe hampa contrataba a personas que hicieran todo lo posible para poder sobrevivir, y ahí estaba yo. He tenido que comeTer delitos una y otra vez desde que salí de ese asqueroso orfanato, traté de adquirirlo de forma legal, pero ciertamente no funcionó. Estuve a punto de morir si no es que Kristoff me encontró. El es la mano derecha de Kay. Si bien son delincuentes, en este tiempo les he agarrado confianza y demasiado afecto por haberme salvado. No tengo opción de decirles un no. Se que esta mal el que tenga que hacer esto. Pero por resistir a esto haré lo que sea.

Es decir... Tuve que matar a una persona, lo he hecho varias veces... Y me arrepentía tanto, pero con el paso del tiempo, al hacerlo... Ahora ya no siento tanta culpa. Inclusive ha llegado a gustarme, o por lo menos eso creía.

Detuve mi pensamiento cuando oí que tocaban mi puerta, y me dirigí a ver quién era. Abrí sin dudar.

-Hey Anna. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Puso su mano en la puerta como si estuviera empujándola.

-Emmh ... ¿De cenar? Levanté mis hombros.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Porqué no me has invitado? Sabes que adoro como cocinas, es lo único que sabes hacer bien. Me lo decía mientras olfateaba los restos de olor que quedaban en el aire.

-Ja, ja! Muy gracioso Kristoff. Pasa. ¿Qué te hace venir tan tarde?

-Bueno, supuse estarías haciendo la cena y como buen adivino he acertado lo que pensé. Levantó su índice al aire.

-Pues... Claro. Sabes que eres bienvenido, pero no cocinaré de nuevo, sólo he hecho lo necesario para mi. Ve a ver aquellas bolsas si aún queda algo más. Le dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi platillo

-Ok ok. Pero no te enojes. Sólo tomaré algo de beber. En realidad vine a darte un nuevo trabajo. Kay ha recibido varios encargos y pues me ha dicho que tu te hagas con uno.

-¿Enserio? Pero aún no me toca... Es decir, acaban de aplicarme la nueva vacuna. Dije un tanto sorprendida y elevando un poco mi voz.

-Pues no creo que a él le importe si ya la tienes... Ha estado de un humor insoportable. Creo que es buena idea que sólo lo hagas y no cuestiones nada. Es por tu bien, y lo sabes. Tal vez te remunere con otra cosa. Sabes que no sólo nos da la cura. Reconoce quién le hace bien los trabajos. Terminó de decir eso para poder beber por fin el agua que se había servido.

-Ok. ¿Y que es? Dije un tanto escéptica.

-Pues en realidad quiere que nos infiltremos en la ciudadela. Quiere que los científicos estén bajo nuestra orden. No de los ricos.

-¿Enserio es eso? No es muy peligroso, es decir... Como jodidos nos meteremos a esa ciudad... Es imposible, sólo para llegar nos costara tantos yuands... Pasar las bardas , no! Ni pensarlo... Desde la primera nos van a atrapar. Me levanté de mi lugar un tanto histérica.

-Calma! Pues eso es con lo que entráremos... Con yuands. E identidades falsas.

-Aja... Crees que no tienen bien administradas las bases de datos? No, definitivamente no... No he hecho todo lo que me han dicho para luego morir así de fácil, Kristoff.

-Pues mira, Anna. Sabes que no es opción, Kay podría hacerte daño aunque seas como su hija, a el lo único que le preocupa es el poder, el puede olvidarse de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

Él tenía razón, no había otra opción más que aceptar, y debíamos avanzar con mucha precaución si es que queríamos que esto funcionara.

-Ok. Acepto. Yo misma iré a decirle mañana al amanecer. No hay problema.

Tomé de nuevo mi sándwich y le di un mordisco, que me supo a pura amargura y casi imposible de poder pasarlo.

-Muy bien. Entonces, me voy. No quiero molestarte más.

Caminó y abrió la puerta pero antes giró hacia mi.

-Se que es duro, igualmente pensé lo que tú, es demasiado peligroso; pero debemos hacerlo, no hay opción. Lo siento.

Y se marchó sin un adiós.

Me senté en mi pequeño y rasgado sillón a ver un poco la tv. Seguian pasando las noticias, el bioquímico noruego Amund Dahl anunciando una nueva farmacéutica derivada de la empresa tecnológica Antares. Que aunque tenía ese nombre, bien sabíamos los de abajo que no era lo que parecía. Esa empresa es la que ha financiado por años a farmacéuticas para crear la cura para los cordyceps. Aunque se cree que también desarrollan virus y otras cosas que puedan afectar a la humanidad. La nueva farmacéutica estaría encargada de desarrollar junto con Antares una nueva forma de poder poner la cura. Sin necesidad de tener conectado en nuestro cerebro este estúpido metal. ¿Tendrían algún beneficio con esto? Quién sabe.

Me aburrí de verla y decidí irme a dormir. No tenía que moverme de lugar puesto que mi sofá era mi cama. Sólo fui a tomar una manta para cubrirme. Cerré ventanas y la puerta. Tomé mi arma y la puse cerca de mi. Y apagué las luces. Parecía iba a ser una noche larga.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Mala? ¿Buena? ¿Ahí va? Jajaja espero me dejen un reviews o lo que sea que me quieran dejar para saber como les parece esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto, ya tengo la idea del siguiente capítulo, pero bueno ya los dejo. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
